Tickling The Little One
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Katie gets freaked out during a thunderstorm and doesn't know what to do. Luckily there's always one person that calms her down and comforts her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been such a long overdue request for Dalma22. Sorry for taking so long. I had a lot of other stories to publish and update so it was pushed off to the side for a little bit. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Katie was in 2J playing video games while the boys were at hockey practice.

This time instead of playing Biohazard Battle Blast 5 Katie was playing Call of Duty.

"Die Evil Zombies DIE!" Katie was saying to the tv while viciously pressing buttons on her controller.

Even though she was only 10 she knew how to play video games like a pro.

Before she ever knew how to read the boys taught her to play video games and that became her second language.

The boys were out practicing hockey at the ice rink while Katie stayed in the apartment since she didn't really feel like going out.

Katie beaten the level she was on but then decided to pause the game and take a break for a little bit. She felt hungry and decided to make herself a snack. She went in to the kitchen and made herself a cheese sandwich. She walked back towards the couch and sat down. She was about to take a bite when a "BOOM" sound echoed throughout the apartment.

Katie dropped her plate with her sandwich. She started panicking and freaking out. She hated the sound of thunder. It wasn't even some freaky fear that she had when she was little which caused her to be scared she just was naturally scared of thunder. There was only one person she needed right now. Her big brother. Back in Minnesota when there was thunder outside Kendall would tickle Katie and Katie wouldn't feel scared of the thunder. Katie immediately got out her phone from her pocket and called Kendall.

"Come on pick up pick up" Katie was saying frantically while waiting for Kendall to answer.

"Hello? Hey baby sister what's up?" Kendall asked nonchalantly.

Katie started crying slightly in to her phone.

Kendall heard her soft crying and became concerned.

"Baby sister you okay? What's wrong?" Kendall asked with concern in his voice.

"Big Brother I need you right now. I'm scared" Katie said in a scared tone.

"From what Katie?" Kendall asked.

But then Kendall realized what Katie was freaking out from. Thunder. He remembered in Minnesota that whenever it rained and there was a thunder storm Katie would freak out and get scared and that when he'd tickle her she'd feel better and not scared.

"Don't worry baby sister don't be scared. I'm on my way" Kendall said and hung up the phone quickly.

Katie closed her phone and started rocking back and fourth on the couch. She needed Kendall quickly.

After Katie had called Kendall he immediately started packing up his stuff.

"Guys I have to go" Kendall was saying to the boys.

"Why What happened Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"It's Katie she needs me right now" Kendall said taking off his helmet and elbow pads and putting them in to his duffel bag.

"Dude is Katie okay though?" James asked.

"Yeah don't worry guys she's fine. I know what to do" Kendall said telling them not to worry.

"Okay do you need us?" Logan asked wondering if Kemdall needed them to help Katie out.

"No guys it's fine I can handle Katie. Just stay here and keep practicing. I'll call you guys later. Okay?" Kendall asked the boys.

"Yup got it" The boys said in unison.

Kendall then left the hockey rink with his duffel bag and headed to the PalmWoods.

He walked in to the apartment to see Katie sitting on the couch hunched up in a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been long overdue for Dalma22 sorry for such a long wait! It's just school is so stupid and takes up so much of my time. Ugh.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kendall walked into the apartment and saw the sight he hated to see.

Katie was curdled up in a ball against the wall with her hands in her knees crying.

Kendall quickly dropped his bag down and ran over to Katie. He sat down next to Katie and quickly hugged her.

"Katie it's me. I'm here now your going to be fine" Kendall was saying soothingly and patting Katie's back to calm her down.

"Kendall I hate thunder storms so much" Katie said crying and still clutching Kendall.

"It's okay Katie it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. Come let's go to your room" Kendall said calmly to try and calm Katie down and then picked her up and carried her to her room.

Kendall walked into Katie's room and put Katie on the bed.

Kendall went to Katie's boom box to put on some relaxing music to help drown the thunder out.

He pressed play and looked back at Katie to see if it was helping or not.

Katie still looked really scared.

Great didn't work.

Kendall walked back to Katie and joined her on her bed.

"Okay music and story time won't help but I think I have a way to make you feel better" Kendall said with a sly smile.

"Really what?" Katie asked.

Kendall put his fingers to Katie's sides and started tickling her.

"Stop . . . . It . . . Big brother I can't take it!" Katie said in between her laughs as Kendall continued tickling her.

"Are you feeling better?" Kendall asked knowing that she was feeling better now.

"Yes . . . I'm feeling better!" Katie said in between her laughs.

Kenall stopped and smiled at his baby sister.

"Yay this was what I wanted. My happy and adorable baby sister smiling and not being scared of a thunder storm" Kendall said smiling happily.

Katie smiled at that and felt happy herself.

That was all she needed.

Kendall tickling her and she was all better.

Katie was happy and grateful to have a big brother like Kendall.


End file.
